


Voulez Vous

by ShadowPhoenixRider



Series: Walk on the Wild Side [14]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Collar pulling, Consent is Sexy, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Khadgar continues making bad jokes, Minor Angst, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Table Sex, Warlords of Draenor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPhoenixRider/pseuds/ShadowPhoenixRider
Summary: Khadgar asks Draggka to indulge him with one little request before they return to Azeroth.





	

“It’s strange to see the garrisons so quiet.” Khadgar commented, walking in step with Draggka through the Horde fortress of Frostwall. “We’ve, or rather, _you’ve_ spent so much time and energy building this place up, it seems almost a shame to see it so empty.”

“Yeah.” Draggka nodded, running her fingers down Spike’s back as he ran ahead of them. “Dey really be feeling like home away from home now.”

“Indeed they do.” The mage looked to her then, and they shared a smile before they glanced away, still mindful of the few remaining denizens of the fortress that wandered here and there. They didn’t want to start any rumours now. “Will you miss this?” Khadgar asked.

“Yeah, I will.” The hunter nodded, resting her hand on Spike’s neck as the raptor rejoined them, leaning against her leg. “Draenor - dis Draenor - be a wonderful land, and I be wanting a time to come back an’ explore it witout a crisis looming over my head.” She grinned at Khadgar’s chuckle. “But I won’t be missin’ dis cold. Darkspear not born for it. I only be okay because I be in Northrend a while, but even so.” She petted Spike’s head, the beast rumbling with contentment. “We be looking forward to da heat of Durotar.”

“I can imagine.” Khadgar smiled as they made their way up the slope to the keep. “Will you miss anything else? Being a leader, perhaps?”

Draggka tilted her head to the side to think for a moment.

“No, not really. I don’t be suiting leadership,” she said. “I can be handling me and Spike’s destiny, but da lives of many? No, I not be a good leader. I be glad not to be having the responsibility.”

Khadgar chuckled softly.

“Ah, that’s something I can agree with. I’m not very good with responsibility either.” In a single step, the archmage sidled closer. “Although, I do disagree with your assessment of yourself. I think you have made a fine leader, and one I certainly wouldn’t mind serving under.”

Draggka snorted, shaking her head.

“I be having dis feeling dat some people may not be too happy wit an archmage under my command,” she said. Khadgar’s breath hitched strangely, and she smirked at him. “Dis hill be gettin’ too much for ya, Archmage?” She teased.

“I’m doing quite fine, thank you.” He replied, using Atiesh to pull himself up to his full height. Khadgar was one of the few humans who was taller than her; although Draggka was quite small for a troll, she still met most men eye-to-eye, so finding a man who was taller than her was quite the surprise, even if it was by only a few measly centimetres. He raised an eyebrow at her. “Not all of us spend our time running all over the world getting into trouble.”

“Not all of us have certain mages telling us to be doing so.” Draggka reminded him, lifting her left hand so the red gem of her ring caught the light.

“Touche.” Khadgar laughed, letting her lead him inside the keep.

It was almost emptier than the outside, all unnecessary equipment stripped away to take back to Azeroth. It was eerie to hear it so quiet, to know that she, the mage and her raptor were probably the only people in the building. She led him to the familiar map room, the table for once clear of said maps, most filed and taken back to Azeroth, only a couple of necessary copies remaining.

“Dis be it now.” Draggka said. “Copies of da maps we made surveying Draenor. One of Azeroth, just to be reminded of home.” She gestured to the maps pinned to the wall. Khadgar looked them over, nodding.

“Yes, you won’t need any more than that,” he said distractedly, moving instead to the table, running his hand over the wood. “This table has become a familiar sight for the both of us, hasn’t it?” He said, glancing over his shoulder as the hunter joined him. “From a certain raptor of yours pushing me into you,” he raised his voice, said beast snorting in response, “to us…to us enjoying our brief privacy together.”

Draggka felt her whole face heat at the memory. They may have done more since then, but that recollection of being pinned between the mage and the table, of his hungry kiss…it had certainly helped pass those sleepless nights.

“Yeah.” She nodded, hoping she wasn’t actually blushing. “How far we come, eh?”

“Indeed.” Khadgar nodded, before he smiled shyly. “You know, Draggka, I have a confession to make.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“You do?”

“Yes.” He traced a nonsense pattern into the grain of the wood. “I have, in my quieter moments, wondered what we might have done, had Dranka not interrupted us.” A pause. “I have dreamed of it, and after our night together…My mind has been filled with thoughts of what I would have, could have done with you, and I…” He glanced away, a blush darkening over his pale skin. “Well. We’re alone, unlikely to be disturbed, and it may be the last chance I get to…” He swallowed. “To make a fantasy reality. I-If you wanted to, o-of course.”

Now Draggka was sure she was truly blushing at this revelation; the very thought that he had _fantasies_ of her sent shivers racing up her spine, and set her curiosity aflame.

“What…what did ya imagine?” She asked. There was a flash of something in Khadgar’s eyes, something like surprised eagerness.

“I…” He hesitated a moment, gathering his words. “I want to finish what I started, that night of ours. When I was…going…down on you?” The mage frowned briefly as he struggled to get the words out. “You stopped me before I could finish.” Khadgar looked to her than, and Draggka almost shivered as she saw his pupils dilate. “I want to taste you again, to see you come undone because of me.” He lowered his voice to a tantalising rumble. “You need only give me your command, Draggka.”

The troll‘s heart began to beat faster, warm arousal coiling through her, even as the sensible part of her mind tried desperately to dig its heels in.

“B-But dere be some people still in da garrison. What if dey…dey notice?” She trailed off as Khadgar stepped closer, bright purple-pink magic dancing around his fingers like snakes.

“Nothing a simple door seal can’t fix,” he said. “Of course, this does mean you’ll have to keep your voice down, but I think you can handle that. However,” Khadgar smiled sincerely, “the final decision is yours.”

Her sensible half insisted that this was a terrible idea, that they really shouldn’t do such things where people could find them ( _you’ve only mated for the first time a few days ago!)_ , but it was overruled by a louder part of her that was enraptured by the mage’s temptation. He was right; these were their last days on Draenor, so why not make it a memorable one?

“Yes,” she said, nodding. “Seal da door.”

There was a flash of delighted glee in Khadgar’s eyes, and with a mutter and a flick of his wrist, an arcane seal appeared the door lock, the bolt sliding into place on its own.

The mage closed the gap between them, catching her lips with his, and they kissed deeply, going to wrap their arms around one another before realizing a problem.

“Take your bow off.” Khadgar murmured, setting Atiesh against the wall (though for a moment she thought he was going to throw it aside carelessly). Draggka unbuckled her bow and quiver from her back, and as she put them out of the way, she noticed Spike was sitting by the door, with his back to them.

She was about to make a witty comment about her companion pointedly ignoring them, but Khadgar pulled her back into his embrace, fire racing through her as she felt his tongue flick against her lips, seeking entrance. The troll made a soft, acquiescing noise, parting her lips to him, but she stepped back to the table as she did, luring the hungry man after her as if she’d caught him on a fishing line. He made a sound she couldn’t identify (a growl and yet not), and pinned her once more against it, naturally shifting into place between her legs.

They kissed each other just shy of frantically for a while, heedless to the occasional scratches they received from her tusks as they slanted their mouths against one another. She swore Khadgar was rocking subtly against her, as if he were desperate to have her but holding himself back to follow his plan.

The archmage pulled back then, leaving them both a little breathless as he plucked at her leg armour.

“Take these off,” he said. “All of them, please?” His blue eyes met hers, and despite the clear arousal she saw in there, the hunter knew he was asking permission; a request, not a command.

“Yeah, okay.” She nodded, her heart skipping at his smile.

Khadgar aided her in shedding her mail plating and cloth underarmour, though she shed her underwear herself, grimacing slightly in the chill air. It was not nearly as bad as outside, and she was pretty sure their antics were raising the temperature of the room, but still.

The mage’s grin was eager and predator-like, his eyes dark with desire. Draggka shivered properly this time, and it wasn’t from the cold.

“Don’t worry, my dear, I’ll keep you warm.” Khadgar said, pulling off his gloves. “Hop up on the table, love.”

Draggka did as she was asked, her heart racing as the archmage stepped between her legs again, running his hands up her muscled thighs. “Now this is a picture I’d love to keep…” He murmured more to himself than Draggka, though she couldn’t deny the perverse ‘delight’ she felt hearing that. It was as if the troll was completely within his power, and yet she knew clearly that he would stop at her slightest discomfort. Yet the thought was…intoxicating…

“Come a little closer to the edge.” Khadgar said then, gesturing. “It’ll make it a bit easier for me. Shift back a bit, like you’re going to lie down. That’s it, perfect.”

He smiled at her then, one that was warm and loving, kissing her once again. Draggka let herself sink into it, before her breath lodged in her throat as his fingers swept over her.

“Mmm, wet already.” Khadgar purred in her ear, and Draggka felt her breath tremble as his deep voice vibrated against her. “I get the sense you like this as much as I do, Draggka,” he said, his touch gentle and teasing, if not searching. “Did you think about it too? What I might have done to you?”

The troll gasped as he found her clit, grabbing fistfuls of his robes and his scaled cloak-mantle, the metal digging into her palms.

“Yes! Ah, yes, I did!” She replied breathlessly, the mage’s fingers continuing to toy with her. His chuckle was dark, and slithered down her back in a way that almost made her wonder if he was weaving a spell over her.

“I like the sound of that.” The archmage crooned. “It would be my utmost pleasure to satisfy your desires…Champion.” She wasn’t sure what he did then, but it sent lightning bolts arcing through her.

“Khadgar!” She cried out, just before the mage shushed her with a thumb over her lips, meeting her eyes.

“Hey hey, remember to keep your voice down, my dear,” he said, glancing back to the door. “We don’t want any interruptions this time, do we?”

“Sorry. But ya be da one drivin’ me crazy!” Draggka chided, Khadgar chuckling richly.

“Looks like I’m going to have to keep my own voodoo under control.” He quipped, wiggling his eyebrows at her, and grinning widely as she gave him a playful smack to his arm.

“Are ya all talk, Archmage, or are ya gonna be puttin’ ya smart mouth to work?” She grinned toothily at him, delighting in seeing his gaze darken as her baiting succeeded.

“Well, if you insist…” Khadgar purred, a flicker of magic dancing across his eyes.

The archmage sank slowly to his knees in front of her, and the pure, sharp lance of arousal that pierced through the hunter almost took her breath away. Lust was clear in his eyes, but Khadgar paused a moment, hands half-reaching for her.

“Okay?” He asked earnestly.

“Yes.” Draggka nodded, her heart skipping a beat at his affectionate smile before the mage rested his hands on her thighs, gently pushing them further apart. The troll almost trembled in anticipation as Khadgar lingered for a couple of torturous seconds, before he leaned forward, dragging his hot tongue over her to wring a shivering gasp from her lips.

Regardless of the fact Khadgar had done this to her before, Draggka was still unprepared for how good it felt, the mage’s tongue deftly scouting out all her sensitive spots and ruthlessly exploiting them, it being all she could do to smother her moans.

Oh, but it felt so good, and she found herself leaning back to watch her lover at work, even as she wanted to just close her eyes and bask in the sensations. His focus had narrowed completely to her, applying himself to her pleasure single-mindedly enough to make Draggka feel as if she were the only thing in the world that mattered to him.

The troll suddenly glanced up at the door as a dark thought whispered to her: _You know the only thing between you and the rest of the garrison is that door, don’t you? What would they see if they opened it, hmm?_

She didn’t expect the shock of heat to clamp around the base of her spine as her mind’s eye drew back to show exactly what they’d see; the Commander of Frostwall with a member of the Council of Six kneeling between her legs. What would they think, of a Kirin Tor archmage having his way with a champion of the Horde? It would certainly be a disaster, but somehow it didn’t matter, and a very small part of Draggka wanted someone to see this; to see how Khadgar made her feel, to see that he alone was permitted to touch her this way.

And when she noticed he was watching her, with his blue eyes the shade of the Abyssal Maw, the troll got the distinct, shocking impression that he was thinking along the exact same lines.

“Enjoying yourself?” He purred, grinning against her.

“Yeah!” She nodded vigorously. “Don’t stop, please!”

Her muscles jumped as she felt his magic discharge from his fingers, and the archmage swirled his tongue over her slit. Draggka had to throttle the broken moan that burst from her throat as he hit that sensitive bundle of nerves, that sent lava roaring through her veins. The fingers of one hand curled into the wood, the other grasping at the mage’s silver hair to hold him against her, and the hunter swore he growled against her, deep voice sending tremors rumbling through her.

The hot, tight sensation was building inside her once more, making her feel as taut as a bowstring at full draw, sharpening with Khadgar’s every ministration. This was only the second time he’d done this, yet the pure waves of pleasure convinced her otherwise, his lips and tongue working over her as if he were casting spells upon her. And maybe he was, the way she panted his name amongst the broken words of Zandali, Orcish and Common, helpless to resist.

The end came swiftly for the hunter when the mage latched his lips around her clit and sucked, and Draggka broke with a fractured gasp-sigh of his name, the tightness in her suddenly releasing and dunking her face first into euphoria, tension completely unravelling from her in a wave. Khadgar wasn’t content to rest on his laurels, however, and Draggka almost cursed a storm when she felt his tongue swirl inside her, her toes curling with overstimulation.

“Stop, stop or you’ll kill me!” She cried, tugging hard at his hair in case she was talking in Zandali. Khadgar did pull back then, though not without an infuriatingly smug grin on his wet lips, and dark mischief in his eyes.

“You did tell me not to stop,” he said coyly, rubbing at the pale marks his hands had left in her thighs. Draggka shook her head carefully, since it felt like the room was going to spin at the slightest provocation.

“I can’t believe ya….Ya be so shy sometimes, and den…Den ya do dis to me,” she said. He chuckled deeply, stirring interest within her, despite her current state.

“Well, you certainly inspire me, my dear.” The archmage replied, but his dark tease cooled then. “But if I’m going too fast for you, or, or I do something you don’t want, please say. I don’t, I don’t want to do anything you don’t want, o-or aren’t comfortable with.”

The troll smiled, massaging his abused scalp and watching his eyes lid as she did.

“It be fine, Khadgar. Ya not goin’ too fast. It just…it just be a bit of a surprise. Dat’s all.” She giggled, and he chuckled in response.

“Yes. Yes I suppose it would be.” The archmage shifted on his knees, groaning with discomfort. “Urgh, I think my legs have gone to sleep.”

“Ya need a hand wit ya old bones, Archmage?” Draggka teased, reaching a hand down to help him up to his feet.

“Whilst I am not as spry as I used to be, I wouldn’t write me off yet, Champion.” Khadgar chided her, leaning against the table as some of his blood trickled back into his toes. Despite their playful banter, the hunter’s brows furrowed.

“Ya sure ya don’t want anyting?” She asked. “Be feeling a bit rude, just to be leavin’ ya.”

Khadgar shook his head.

“No no, I’m quite fine, my dear. I’ll be alright…” He shifted on his feet, glancing down. “In a minute.”

Draggka raised an eyebrow, and promptly realized why the mage’s gait had been so stiff and awkward after their previous tryst in this room (her brother’s mocking suddenly made much more sense, and she felt mortified at that revelation). If it had been that uncomfortable, what kind of person would she be if she didn’t give her lover some relief?

“Are ya sure?” Draggka asked, pitching her voice into what she hoped was a ‘come hither’ tone. “Ya got me right where ya want me…And I be happy to solve dat problem for ya, if ya wish…” She eyed his collar for a moment, and that dark delight shot through her as she saw the archmage’s throat bob as he swallowed nervously.

“Oh, well, I’d, I’d love to, but I-I don’t want to presume.” He stuttered, suddenly on the back foot. “And, well, you’ve just come, a-and you must be tired, and-”

Draggka couldn’t resist the temptation, hooking her finger into the buckle of Khadgar’s collar and hauling him into her, exhilaration rushing through her at his gasp. She pressed her lips to his ear, tusks tickling the sensitive skin of his neck.

“Come, Archmage, didn’t ya say you be having fantasies ‘bout dis? Surely ya be tinking about fucking me on dis table? Having ya way wit a member of da Horde?” Draggka turned her head slightly, letting her tusks scrape oh so gently against his skin and drinking in his involuntary shiver. “I be tinking of it too, ya know. I want ya to fuck me here, Khadgar.”

“Draggka…” His moan alone sent desire spiking through her breastbone, and she was sure he ground his hips against her. “Oh Light, I should have stayed away from your voodoo.”

The troll laughed.

“I be telling ya, Khadgar, dere be no voodoo here.” She grinned hungrily. “But if I did, if it be making ya feel good, I don’t be seeing why ya should avoid it…” She purred, leaning back to look him in his eyes. “So?”

Her question was answered by the mage’s lips all but smashing into hers, the kiss sloppy and moist, ribbons of arcane magic flashing over his body in unadulterated excitement.

This was somehow more clumsy than their first time; Khadgar had little patience for finesse, frantically clawing at his trouser laces to undo them and free his length, wrapping Draggka’s legs around his hips under his robe skirt.

“Dis gonna make a mess.” The troll’s breath hitched as she felt his cock press against her entrance.

“Under my robes, no-one will notice.” Khadgar replied breathlessly. “Can deal with it later. Are you ready?”

“Yes-!” No sooner had the affirmative past her lips then the archmage was pushing inside her, and the hunter arched her back at the sensation of being filled once again. Khadgar groaned, equally enamoured with the feeling, and began to thrust into her with little preamble, though he did start gently to let her adjust. It didn’t take long for Draggka to grab hold of his robes and hair tightly, resisting the sudden, unexpected urge to bite him, and the mage soon sped up his thrusts. It was messy, rushed and just a bit rough, the table not nearly as comfortable as Khadgar’s bed, but it didn’t matter to man and troll, swallowing each other’s moans and snippets of adoration in their mouths.

The archmage had been thoroughly wound up earlier, and he came with a broken groan, Draggka shuddering as she felt him pulse inside her; something she hadn’t noticed whilst drowning within her own ecstasy previously.

He slumped against her then, breathing hard, and Draggka turned her head to tenderly kiss his cheek, combing her fingers through his hair to soothe him as he fluttered down from his high. After a moment, the mage’s strength returned, and he stood up properly, murmuring into her ear:

“You didn’t orgasm that time. Are you alright with that?”

“Already came earlier.” Draggka assured him, nuzzling her face against his. “I be fine, love.”

Melancholy settled over them like a blanket of snow as they slowly realized what was going to happen next, so they lingered in their embrace, reluctant to pull away.

“Ya leave tonight, don’t ya?” Draggka said softly.

“Yes. I can dither no longer.” Khadgar sighed, pulling back to look her in the eyes. “I will come find you, once I have stopped him. Then we can…Then we can find out where next to go. Together.”

“Yeah.” Draggka nodded. “I dunno where I be, but…Ya servant always find me, so we could meet somewhere. Neutral ground.”

“Yes. That’d be nice.” The mage hesitated a moment. “I’ll miss you.”

“Me too.” The hunter pressed her forehead against his own, closing her eyes. “I wish it be easier. Dat we not be havin’ to hide.”

“I know. I know. But someday, Light willing, the Alliance and Horde will put aside their differences enough that we can at least be together without fear.” Khadgar sighed. “I hope.”

“Yeah.” Draggka didn’t voice the doubt she felt. There was far too much bad blood and deep wounds on both sides, and not nearly enough time had elapsed for them to even begin healing.

A silence fell between them for a minute or so.

“At least I got a good memory to remember ya wid.” The troll smiled, cupping his cheek. Khadgar chuckled, crow’s feet appearing around his eyes.

“Yes. I dare say it will keep me going on my hunt.” His eyes sparkled, and he gently flicked one of the feathers in her braids. “But you have these as well.”

The archmage gave a deep sigh, and slowly, reluctantly, pulled away from her. Draggka immediately missed his warmth, though she tried not to show it.

“Ah…We have indeed made a bit of a mess.” He commented, smiling weakly. “Will you be alright, putting your armour back on?”

“Yeah, I be fine.” The hunter nodded, feeling her muscles complain and blood finally rush back into her ass and thighs as she slipped off the table. “Dere be a secret bathing spot in da cave I can be using to clean up. It be secret ‘cos it not be close to da waterfire upwell as da rest of da water. It not be freezing, but it be colder den da rest of it. I not be minding a little bit of chill if I can wash witout anyone watchin’ me.”

Both to her surprise, and considerable amusement, Khadgar made a little strangled choking noise, and he blushed, glancing away from her as he cleared his throat.

“I-I see.” He stuttered, helping to gather up her clothes. “W-Well, you won’t have to worry about that when you get back to Durotar, eh?” He grinned nervously, and she tried not to giggle.

“Dat’s true.” The troll smiled, replacing her armour and gathering up her bow and quiver. Spike finally returned to her side, though his muzzle was slightly wrinkled, as if disgusted.

“I get the impression he’s less than pleased about what we’ve done.” Khadgar commented, a proper smile playing on his lips, embarrassment faded.

“I tink it be less dat and more da fact dis place stinks of sex. And so do we, right now. It probably be unbearable for him” The hunter replied, watching Khadgar dispel his door seal and pick up his staff again. “Ya know, we probably shouldn’t have done dat here.”

“No, probably not.” The archmage agreed, eyes sparkling with mirth. “But it was worth it, I hope?”

“Definitely.” Draggka nodded, giggling.

She leaned over to give Khadgar a kiss; a long, lingering one where she tasted herself on his lips, and she only just resisted the urge to pull him close.

“I love you.” She whispered when they finally parted.

“I love you too.” He replied just as softly, before he took a measured step back away from her. Draggka missed his warmth almost immediately, though Spike nuzzled against her leg. “I should go.”

“Yeah.” Draggka nodded, feeling her throat threatening to close up. “Come back in one piece, Khadgar.”

He smiled to hear his words turned back towards him.

“I will. I promise. And for your part, keep yourself safe too.” He tilted his head to the raptor. “Though with Spike by your side, I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, dat’s true.” Draggka petted Spike’s head, and he made a soft chuff-growl, stepping from her side towards Khadgar. The raptor met the mage’s eyes for a couple of seconds, before he rumbled deeply, headbutting Khadgar’s hip.

The archmage stared down at Spike for a moment, before looking up at Draggka in askance.

“He be wanting you to be safe too.” She explained. “It be a little early to call ya ‘packmate’, but…“ The hunter smiled. “He consider you a friend.”

Khadgar blinked owlishly, looking back down at Spike.

“Well. That’s good to hear.” He bowed his head, Draggka’s heart skipping a beat. “I consider you a friend too, Spike. A very good one.”

Spike chuffed, and returned to Draggka’s side. She smiled at the man before her, resting her hand on the beast’s shoulders.

“We be meeting again,” she said, reluctantly. “Aka’Magosh, Archmage.”

“Your brother said that to me too.” Khadgar spoke, tilting his head curiously. “What does it mean? I assume it’s a blessing of some kind?”

“Yeah. It means ‘a blessing on you an’ yours’ in Orcish.” Draggka replied. “I be hoping dat ya Light and my Loa look out for you. An’ protect you from Gul’dan.”

“Thank you.” Khadgar bowed his head again, blue magic beginning to gather and swirl around his hands. “May they safeguard you as well. I hope to see you again, my dear. Sometime soon.”

With that, he gestured, the magic flaring brightly around him, and Draggka saw him smile warmly at her before he disappeared from sight. Spike rumbled softly, nuzzling into the hunter’s hand and rubbing his scaled body against her, comforting her with his presence. He then gave a huffing snort, looking up at her with reassuring blue eyes.

“You’re right. He’ll be okay. We’ll be okay.” Despite her words, Draggka sighed, gently fingering the raven feathers she now wore. “I just…I can’t help but worry he’ll get caught up in something, and I won’t be there to bail him out.” Spike rumbled sympathetically. “I know, nothing I can do.” She smiled, sliding the door bolt back.

“Let me go clean up, and we can go on our last hunt here. I’d like to see Shadowmoon Valley properly, without having to dodge Alliance patrols…”


End file.
